


Short Destiel stories.

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cute One Shot, Cute boyxboy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Drabbles, Destiel One Shot, Drabbles, M/M, Short Destiel One Short, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, Supernatural Drabbles, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, cute Destiel, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty, sweet, fluff and everything else. Everything is Destiel, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first cute Destiel short story. Cas wants to learn how to pull a trigger and shoot the target, and Dean helps him out.

 
    
    
    “Dean,” Castiel call's causing the hunter to look up with a soft look. “Can you learn me how to shoot with a gun?”

  
  “You think you're ready for that?” Dean asks, leaning against the desk as he crosses his arms over his chest. He puts on an amused look as the Angel tried to make himself look like a brave Angel, “Ofcourse I am Dean!” He talks excitedly, “I wanna be a Hunter and do all the cool stuff you and Sam do.”  
  
  
  “Cool stuff huh...” Dean laughs and shakes his head as Castiel. “It's not really cool, Cas. It's serious business. By the way, why you wanna learn how to shoot? You have your powers.” He gestures towards the Angel, and Castiel looks down at himself, knowing that he had everything to kill a Demon. But still, he was tired of using them, and everything seemed too easy when you are an Angel. He just wants to do something more exciting than using his powers everytime. “I get it, Cas.” Dean pats his back and smiles, “I'll show you.”  
  
  
  Castiel smiles back with a twinkle forming into his eye as they both go around the bunker to go to the firing range. Dean had handed Castiel one of his best gun's, the one he uses most when he goes hunting. He learned the Angel how to put the silver bullets into the gun, gently grabbing Castiel's hands while pressing himself against his back and whispering him how to do it. He tells it multiple times, over and over again until he leaves Castiel to try it himself. He fails once, twice, and then succeeds with a smile. “Dean, I can do it!” He shouts happily, and the Hunter laughs at how excited and happy he looked.  
  
  
  “That's great Cas.” He tells him, “Now let's try to shoot the target over there.”  
  
  
  The Angel looks up at the target and Dean tells him to point at it. That's what Castiel does, and he closes one eye as he pulls the trigger. “Umm...” They both stare at the hole in the wall he made. Dean shoots into a laugh and the Angel blushes and looks down, trying to bite his lip from laughing. “Fail Cas.”  
  
  
  “I'm sorry.” He tells Dean, thinking he did something wrong.  
  
  
  “It's okay Cas, we'll try again.” He winks, “Let me help ya, alright?” He whisper's and approaches the Angel, pressing himself lightly against the older man and he places his hands on top of Castiel's, as he lifts his hand up and helps to aim at the target. “Right, just like that.” He whisper's against Castiel's ear, making the Angel shiver and let himself feel comfortable into Dean's arms. “Now let's try.” He helps Castiel to pull the trigger, and it was right into the head.  
  
  
  “We did it!” Castiel shouts and spins around like a little girl which makes Dean laugh again.  “Did I do good?”  
  
  
  “You did great Cas.” Dean smiles, “You really did great.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are playing into the snow together! Castiel always wanted to see how it is to be into the Winter season, and there you have it, his first experiences into the snow with Destiel. :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESTIEL INTO THE SNOW!! ^_^ Enjoy!

“It's winter!” Castiel screamed, as he ran out of the bunker with his beanie onto his head. Dean was screaming after him to stop because he forgot his soft and warm gloves. But the Angel just kept running around into the white world, because this was his first time seeing it. Well...after being with the two hunters, in the winter he went back to Heaven.

 

Winter seemed so fun, Sam learned him about it. “In this season, there is snow. It's like very white drops of ice falling lightly from the sky. Snow is made of flakes, which has a special form. Watch this.” The young hunter had given him some books from the library in the back of the bunker, and Dean was surprised because from the moment Castiel sat down next to Kevin and started reading, he actually thought that the Angel would be bored. But no, he had been reading the whole book with two hundreds of pages long about Winter and Snow.

 

Castiel also got to know, that you can make things into the snow. Such as snow Angels! “Cas, wait up buddy!” Dean yelled and laughed as the Angel's boots were slidding and he fell with his face into the snow accidentally. “Dude.”

 

“That's so cold!” Castiel rolled and laughed as Dean hovered his face over Castiel's and smiled. “You forgot your gloves man.” He helped Cas with putting the gloves on, and learned him how to put them on by himself whenever he wanted to go back into the snow.

 

“Dean,” The Angel asked, and the hunter looked at him as they sat onto a bench on top of a mountain, looking at the big city in front of them. “Does snow angels exist for real?”

 

Dean cocked an eyebrow up at Cas, “You serious?” He laughed and Castiel nodded, “No Cas, they don't exist for real. Snow angels are made into the snow, like this...” The hunter went over to the nice big pile of white snow, and let his back fall onto the ground. His arms moved up and down, and his legs went from left to the right. Castiel tilted his body to hover a little bit over him, and he smiled when he saw the snow angel being carved right into the snow.

 

Dean stood up and sighed out relief, the cold air coming out of his mouth. “What do you think of that, huh?” He smirked proud of himself, “Think you can do better?”

 

“Ofcourse, I'll beat you!” The Angel pointed at Dean's chest, and let himself fall next to the snow angel the older hunter made. He made moves with his arms and legs, copying just like what he saw Dean doing and then smiled when Dean looked down at the snow angel.

 

“So what'd you say?” Castiel pulled his hands onto his hips.

 

“Yeah you totally beat me into making snow angels...” Dean coughed and shrugged, “But I'm better at making a snowman!”

 

The angel gasped and shook his head, “Nuh-uh!”

 

They both made a snowman, and went fighting over which was more beautiful, the best looking, the tallest and the biggest. But they ended up with having snowball fights, and at the end, they just cuddled together into the snow, laughing.

 

Sam was standing in front of the bunker's door, smiling when he saw how much Dean and Cas were spending time with each other, making snow angels, snowmen and snowballs. And then again on top, battles of snowballs with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is promising Cas he'll make him see everything a human can see, and he'll take him to the moon and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and I'm sorry.

  
  
Dean and Castiel watched up at the dark sky, only seeing a pair of stars and a beautiful moon lighting up their faces. They were holding each other's hands, and their fingers were intertwined with love. “You know, Dean.” Castiel suddenly spoke up, “I once thought I would never see the world like humans do. But I was wrong.”  
  
Dean smiled, raising his hand up to his lip and placing a tender kiss onto his knuckles. “I'll show you every inch of the world, everything you haven't seen yet Cas. And I'll make you feel good, I'll show you what freewill is for humans.” He murmured against his hand.  
  
Castiel blushed through the darkness, but Dean could still see it as he nuzzled into his neck with a lightly chuckle. “You're so cute.”  
  
Dean pulled his chin up to look into those blue eyes, and he could see the moon literally shining through them making them glow. He leaned in, and they both closed their eyes as their lips clasped together in a soft way. Castiel's hand raised and traced his way all up his chest, feeling every inch of his body. “I need you.” Dean whispered, and nipped at his neck, “Everything about you is so perfect.”  
  
“But you have me.” Castiel replied, his eyes closing at the sensation and the touch of his warm lips hovering over his skin. “And I'm yours, I'll always be yours.”  
  
Dean smirked and straddled his hips, pulling a leg at each side of his Angelic boyfriend as he stared down at him. The angel was panting a little fast, and their hands made his way up to Dean's chest. He leaned in against Castiel's ear, “I'll take you to the moon and back.” He whispered and smiled as the Angel's breath hitched.


	4. Even if it looks like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it looks like Dean doesn't like Castiel, he totally does.

>   
> **E** ven if it looks like... 

  
Even if it looks like Dean doesn't care, he totally does care. He cares about alot of things, but some things, some _people_ , he cares for more than anything. Castiel is beautiful, Dean has noticed. Even if he can only stare at him for one or two seconds when they talk, he can capture his face into his mind and just think about it at night--how blue his eyes are, how kissable his lips are, how valuable and innocent he truly is. Castiel is careful with everything, and at the same time, he's a doof. Dean knows that he can't stare long enough at him, but the way he just walks into the bunker, tumbles into the wall while greeting Sam in the morning is quite hilarious but just completely... _Castiel_. And it isn't a bad thing, it really isn't.

Even if it looks like Dean doesn't think about Castiel that much, he totally does think about him. At night, he can't sleep. All he does is blink, shift onto his mattress and sigh, clear his throat every two minutes. He's thinking, sweating under the blankets and it isn't even that hot in the room. The nights are freezing, and breezes pass his face. He sneezes and covers his face with the blanket. He totally should stop thinking about Castiel and just fall asleep already.  
  
  
Even if it looks like Dean is an unobservant bastard, he totally isn't. Maybe for a few times, but when it comes to Castiel, it's different. He likes to learn more about him everyday, take in his beautiful features. But so does Castiel, because he knows when Dean is lying, he knows when Dean is amused when he looks serious, he knows _everything_. He can't do that with anyone else but Dean, and that's the most magic thing about their relationship.  
  


Even if it looks like Dean has never been in love, he totally is. He just _is_. But he never shows it. 

He loves _Castiel_.

 


End file.
